


Far from home

by silverynight



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, M/M, Overprotective Theseus Scamander, smitten grindelwald
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 08:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16404452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight
Summary: tumblr prompt: Alright so random grindelnewt au time. So in one of your past grindelnewt mini fic things Gellert calls Newt his Persephone, and now I'm imaging a Greek god au with Gellert as Hades, Newt as Persephone, and maybe Theseus as a role simulator to Demeter.





	Far from home

Gellert would be a very scary God of Death except to Newt of course; he was bitter, because he was condemned to spend his eternity in the Underworld, although he was allowed to go to the surface every now and then.

Newt, he’s just so perfect as Persephone, so in tune with nature and all the creatures; there’s no beast that doesn’t love him and he cares about all of them. Nature always feels Newt’s love as he stops in the middle of the day in the woods, talking with dragons and making friends with fairies and pixies, sometimes dancing under the moonlight or under the golden light of the sun.

Theseus, he’s just as overprotective as always, watching over him whenever he can and begging him not to wander so far from home.

But Newt’s a wild creature, it’s impossible to keep him in one place and he’s happily sitting next to a lake, talking to a kelpie and a couple of nereids that are always asking him to tell his brother to make more flowers grow near the lake; most of them know if they want something from Theseus, they must ask Newt first.

But Destiny always liked to play dangerous games and moves pieces in a way that has Gellert Grindelwald showing up at that same place as the young God is. He freezes once he sees Newt.

And innocent Newt, always hidden and protected by his brother, smiles at the stranger, having no idea who that man is. But Nereids run away, the fairies and even the kelpie, for no one likes to have Death close.

“Do you need anything?” Newt asks, always ready to help.

Gellert just stares, too fascinated to talk.

“Are you okay?” The boy frowns, worried. He reaches out to him, surprising the god of Death. “You look… sad.”

Gellert would have killed anyone who dared to say something like that to him, but this boy was completely different. The God sighs and takes the hand that’s been offered to him, it’s warm and soft and so different from the things in the Underworld.

“It’s because I’m lonely,” he admits, surprising himself for his honesty.

Newt’s expression changes; pain written on his face and it’s so beautiful for Gellert to have someone that cares enough to feel bad for him. Then, the boy beams at him.

“Well… You’re not going to be lonely anymore because I’ll be your friend.”

But Gellert doesn’t want him to be just a friend, no, he’ll have him as his husband and he’ll look beautiful and ethereal in a crown, sitting on a throne, right next to him.

Gellert doesn’t let go, he makes him fall into a peaceful dream and takes him to the Underworld.

When Newt wakes up he’s not pleased, not at all, not even after Gellert offers him the world, not even after he gives him that three headed dog that Newt immediately names Cerberus, not even after he swears he’d be good and caring and he’ll do anything for Newt as long as he doesn’t leave him.

Newt’s anger fades away quickly; it’s always been difficult for him to stay mad, because his heart is clean and kind. And eventually he realizes that Gellert truly loves him and that he’s really a lonely man.

Newt falls in love and marries the God of Death, but he misses the sun and his friends and Theseus…

And Theseus? He’s spent months looking for his little brother; the wind carrying his voice screaming Newt’s name all over the Earth.

Theseus cries cold, iced tears that spread over all lands and countries. The winter covers the Earth, a winter that doesn’t end and starts killing people.

Newt finds out when the Underworld starts being filled with children, men and women and creatures that weren’t supposed to be there.

“It’s cold, it’s always cold up there,” a girl says, sad and shivering like she’s still on the cruel surface.

“I need to see my brother.”

Newt is determined and Gellert is not capable of denying him anything, even though he knows if he allows him to leave he will never come back.

But he lets him go.

Winter ends the moment Newt jumps into his brother’s arms; colors return to the land, flowers and light and warm are back as Newt wipes off the tears from Theseus’ cheeks.

The older God laughs again, making spring and summer return… until Newt tells him what happened, until Newt says he has to go back.

Theseus would like to kill Gellert, but how do you kill Death himself? It’s impossible, besides… Newt would never let him.

His little brother goes again, although he promised to come back, but Theseus still worries.

And the leaves start falling.

When Newt returns to the Underworld, Gellert gasps in shock and wastes no time putting the young God on his lap, stroking his cheeks and neck like he wants to make sure he’s real.

“I thought you were never coming back.”

“You silly, I’ll always come back to you.”


End file.
